Deux semaines chez l'Organisation XIII
by Lilionn
Summary: Entre les bêtises des uns et les absurdités des autres, les membres de l'Organisation ont de quoi faire! Surtout quand un certain blond est capable de donner un paquet d'emmerdes à tout le monde au cours de ces quatorze jours. Plusieurs couples, yaoi&yuri
1. Demyx

Et voilà, je l'ai fait.

Cela va faire un moment que je travaille sur ce projet, et après quelques problèmes de chronologie, j'ai fini par y arriver ^.^

Alors, voyons voir, qui a-t-il à dire?

Il n'y pas de truc spécial dans tout cela. C'est juste un énorme délire que je me suis tapé il y a longtemps et que je ressort des placards avec un bonus en plus. Car au début, j'avais juste fait Demyx. Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que ce serait pas mal si je faisais toute l'Organisation XIII, d'où tout ce baratin qui ne sert à rien xD

Du coup, je vais faire une histoire assez bizarre vu que chaque jour sera vu sous le point de vue d'une personne différente. Il aura donc deux semaines, car ils sont quatorze, se qui nous ramène à quatorze chapitres ^.^  
>Par contre, cela ne sera pas dans l'ordre de l'Organisation. Sinon, ce n'est plus drôle ;)<p>

Bref. Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je suis pas celle qui a inventé toutes les musiques que j'utilise pour Demyx, et les chanteurs s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Enfin, je pense xD Ah, je vous fait la liste des musiques utilisées!

-_Encore un matin_, Goldman

-_Les bêtises_, Sabine Paturel

-_J'ai demandé à la lune_, Indochine

-_Mon coloc_, Max Boublil

-_Sera-t-elle_, Léonie (vous connaissez sûrement pas, mais allez les écouter sur Youtube. Je les ai écoutés lors d'un concert de rue quand j'étais en vacance en Vendée, et ils assurent je trouve ;) ))

-_Ça mousse_, Superbus

-Doremi Magique, _saison 3 opening_ ( ah la la, ma folle jeunesse xD )

-_L'amour brille sous les étoiles_, le Roi lion

J'espère que le fait de faire tout ça sous cette forme ne vous dérangera pas et que vous apprécierez ^^  
>Ah oui, dernière précision. Comme ma bêta est très occupée en ce moment et que je ne veux pas la déranger, toute ma bêtise n'a pas été corrigée ^.^'<p>

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>L'organisation XIII, jour 1 :<strong>

**Demyx**

-… Un matin, ça ne sert, à rien. Hum, hum, hum, hum. Un matin, sans un coup, de main. Hum, hum, hum, hum. Ce matin, c'est le mien, le tien. C'est le ti…

-Oui c'est le notre de matin alors ferme-là ! Il est que sept heures du mat' !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*bruits de vaisselles cassées*

-Putain Demyx ! On t'avait dit de pas jouer de la sytare en buvant ton café !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hé ! Zexion !

-Oui ?

-Tu veux que je te chante une chanson ?

- Pourquoi ?

-Oh, c'est parce que j'ai déjà demandé aux autres mais ils voulaient pas. Alors je suis venu te voir en dernier recours.

-… Je suis occupé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- J'ai tout mangé le chocolat. Lala. Lala. J'ai tout fumé les _Craven A. _Aa. Aa. Et comme t'étais toujours pas là, j'ai tout vidé le rhum coca. J'ai…

-Demyx, t'aurais pas vu mes Léonidas ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Demyx, ça va faire vingt minutes qu'on t'attend pour manger ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Oh rien de spécial.

-… Retournes toi tu veux, j'ai un doute là.

-Comment ça t'as un doute Axel ? C'est pas comme si j'étais entrain de découper les livres de Zexion pour en faire un ours en papier mâché, hein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Demyx, c'est à ton tour de faire la vaisselle aujourd'hui.

-Ok, j'y vais.

-Et interdiction d'envoyer l'un de tes clones le faire.

-Et merde…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hum, hum, hum. Hum, hum, hum. J'ai demandé à la lune, et le soleil ne le sait pas. Je lui ai montré mes brûlures, et la lune s'est moquée de moi. Et comme le ciel, n'avait pas fière allure, …

-… Et que je ne guérissais pas.

-Wah ! Xemnas ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ta musique m'a trainé jusqu'à toi. Je vois la lune, belle et ronde, les yeux rouges et la peau dorée. Son visage de satin si proche du mien qui me chuchote ses doux mots de terreur. Et toutes ses…

-Euh… Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre un moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Demyx, tu n'aurais pas vu mon livre sur les Volatiles ?

-Euh… Non, non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Ah. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir vu le prendre avec toi ce matin.

-…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dites, y'a quoi pour le goûter aujourd'hui ? J'ai trop la dalle.

-J'sais pas.

-Hé, c'est pas Vexen qui est censé le faire aujourd'hui ? Moi perso je ne touche pas, trop peur de servir de cobaye.

-Ve… Vexen ! Bizarrement, j'ai plus si faim que ça moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Je t'ai vu Demyx ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire dans le frigo ?

-Marluxia ! Oh, allez mon pote, pour une fois tu peux bien me laisser prendre de quoi manger non ?

-Non. T'as qu'à manger ce que Vexen a préparé tout à l'heure.

-… Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que t'y as même pas touché.

-Si, je l'ai mangé.

-… Alors c'est vrai que l'amour rend aveugle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-… Papalam, papalam, papalam, palalam. Je crois que mon coloc veut me serrer. Et l'autre fois pendant que je dormais, j'ai senti sous mes draps qu'il n'y avait pas que moi. Je crois que mon coloc va me violer.

-Tu crois pas si bien dire.

-Aaah ! Xigbaaaar !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ne pas bouger, ne pas bouger, ne pas bouger.

-Euh, Demyx, on peut savoir se que tu fais ?

-Mais chuuut ! Je me cache de Xigbar, là.

-Ah. Bah désolé alors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je viens de lui faire signe que t'es sous la table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Sera-t-elle trop jeune ou alors plus âgée ? Voudra-t-elle seulement d'un couple libéré ? Sera-t-elle solitaire, plutôt fille de fête ? Sera-t-elle pardonner…

-Demyx, on mange !

-… Mais je peux pas chanter tranquillement ?

-Bah t'as tout comprit.

-…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-J'entre à pieds joint dans mon bain de pensées, j'ai pris le temps de mouiller mon savon parfumé. Je laisse, laisse aller mon dos dans l'eau douce, un peu de couleur salée aller dans la mousse. Les bulles de savon se trémo…

-Demyx ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vider tout les shampoings dans le grand bain ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_« Si votre cœur palpite, toutes les nuits dans le noir,  
>Quand vous viennent en rêve de drôles d'histoires<br>Alors branchez-vous vite, sur l'épisode du soir,  
>On ne va sûrement pas vous Dé-ce-voir ! Non !<em>

_Dès qu'il y a danger, on s'envole  
>A cheval sur nos balais<br>On se démène comme des folles  
>Ban… »<em> *Click*

-Nooon ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça Larxène ?

-Demyx, combien de fois on va devoir te dire que regarder _Doremi Magique_ avec le son à fond, c'est pas possible quand il est minuit ?

-Mais… C'était le dernier épisode de la saison trois. En plus y'allait avoir une toute nouvelle chanson !

-… Vas te coucher Demyx.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- L'amour brille sous les étoiles, d'une étrange lumière. La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie, vit un moment royal. Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime", mais comment lui avouer, mon secret, mes problèmes ? Impossible, elle serait trop blessée ! Quel lourd secret cache-t-il, derrière tant de rancœur ? Moi, je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil qui règne dans mon cœur ! L'amour brille sous les étoiles, d'une étrange lumière. La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie, vit sa plus belle histoire. L'amour brille, so…

-La ferme Demyx !

-Mais, il est que deux heures du matin.

-Dors !

-Mais…

-Tu dors ou je confisque ta sytare.

-… J'crois que j'vais dormir tout compte fait.

* * *

><p>Pfiou, et une journée de terminée, une.<p>

Au faite, je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié de dire ça tout à l'heure. Comme se sont des journées qui se suivent, il y aura sûrement dans les chapitres suivants des petits retour en arrière sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant.

Comme par exemple dans ce chapitre avec l'histoire de l'ours en papier mâché et du livre sur les Volatiles de Zexion. Nan mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de faire un truc pareil xD

Enfin bon. J'espère avoir pu égayer votre nouvelle année avec la première journée de l'Organisation XIII :D

PS: Bonne année et bonne santé à tout le monde ^.^


	2. Zexion

Bonjour tout le monde ^.^

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ;)

Alors, voici notre deuxième jour chez l'Organisation XIII avec Zexion entant que personnage principal. Nous allons donc voir cette journée selon ce qu'il voit (à y comprendre qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne sait donc pas :D). En plus, Demyx va apparaître assez souvent car notre cher blondinet va essayait de se faire pardonner... à sa manière :P

**ATTENTION! Présence de sous-entendu très "reconnaissables" risquant de choquer certaines oreilles sensibles! **(mais je vous laisse découvrir avec qui et qui ;) ))

**Petite note: **Cette note est pour les deux personnes qui on mit mon histoire dans leurs favoris. Cela me fait hyper plaisir, mais si vous pouviez laisser une review, je serais encore plus aux anges =) Et si vous avez la flemme (ce que je comprends très bien) juste un petit mot gentil suffira. Genre "mort de rire" ou "vive la suite". Enfin bref, j'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis donc voilà. Et comme vous ne pouvez pas remettre xfois une histoire dans les favoris, bah je ne saurais pas si vous continuez à me suivre et ça me rendra toute triste :'(

Voilà, je pense que j'ai tout dis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.

Et surtout, bien venu à l'Organisation XIII xD

* * *

><p><strong>L'organisation XIII, jour 2 : <strong>

**Zexion**

-Zexion, faut te lever maintenant ! On p'tit déjeune dans moins d'une heure !

-Hum… J'arrive…

-J'arrive, j'arrive. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait hier soir pour être aussi crevé ?

-Juste lu la thèse sur les Ampleurs Démoniaques.

-Celle de trois cent pages ?

-Mais non, celle de six cents pages.

-…Et c'est censé me rassurer ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tu peux me passer le lait Zexion ?

-Hum.

-Euh… Zexion ?

-Oui ?

-Repose ton livre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça c'est le jus d'orange.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tu sais où sont les livres sur les plantes toxiques ?

-deux h, d, quatre h, d, deux h, d, six h, dix p.

-Quoi ?

-*soupire* C'est la dernière rangée à droite, dernier rayon.

-… Pourquoi t'as pas dit ça en premier ?

-Parce que c'est plus compliqué.

-…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Axel, as-tu vu mon livre sur les Volatiles ? Je le chercher depuis hier.

-Les Volatiles ? C'est pas Demyx qui l'a ?

-Je pensais cela également, mais il m'a dit que non.

-Hé les gars, regardez ! Je viens de finir mon ours en papier mâché !

-… Dem', t'as pas vraiment fais _ça _?

-… DEMYX !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc Zexion ?

-Cela ne se voit pas ? C'est un feuillet truffé aux calamars.

-Un… Feuillet de calamars… ?

-Et bien oui. Regarde, là il y a des feuilles. Et là, de l'encre.

-Ah… Vu comme ça… Mais, euh, c'est mangeable ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-ZEXION !

-Oui Vexen ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait à mon laboratoire ?

-Et bien, c'est une illusion.

-Je SAIS ! Mais est-ce que ça devait **vraiment **être le monde des petits poneys?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Zexion ! Zexion ! Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

-Et bien, cela dépend. A quoi allez-vous jouer Roxas ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Xigbar qui va décider.

-…Xigbar ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu sais à quel genre de jeux il joue au moins ?

-Non, quel genre de jeux ?

- Disons que c'est le genre de jeux où tu risque de perdre quelque chose.

-Ah bon, quoi ?

-*Puis-je vraiment lui dire « Ta virginité » ?*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Marluxia, arrêtes !

-Pourquoi ? Tu aimes ça Vexen, pas vrai ?

-Huum… Rah ! Stop ! On est dans la bibliothèque, Zexion pourrait arriver n'importe quand-ah !

-*… Trop tard Vexen, désolé.*

-Et alors ?

-Qu… ! Ah ! Pas si… Fort !

-*… Faisons comme si je n'avais rien vu… Et rien entendu.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Le goûter est-il prêt ?

-Ah ! Tu tombes bien Zexion. Tu n'aurais pas vu Marluxia ?

-… Pourquoi ?

-Bah en faite, c'est à son tour de faire le goûter, mais il n'est pas là.

-Ah.

-Alors, tu l'as vu ?

-… Non.

-Ok, je vais le chercher alors !

-Attends, Xion !

-Oui ?

-Surtout, ne vas pas dans la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi ?

-… Parce qu'il y a deux rats *qui copulent*.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-… J'ai faim.

-Tu veux du biscuit ?

-Wah ! Demyx ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ah… En faite, je me cache de Saïx.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai volé ses biscuits préférés parce que j'avais trop faim. Comme le cuisinier était occupé… Bah j'ai pas pu faire autrement. Tu en veux ?

-Oui. Merci. Mais… Toute la boite ?

-Oui, je n'ai plus faim. Aller, j'y vais. Salut.

-Salut.

*mange un biscuit*

-Je suppose que Demyx n'est pas si méchant que cela en fin de compte.

-QUI A VOLE MES BISCUITS !

*regarde la boite qu'il tient dans les mains*

-Ou peut-être pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hé Zexion, tu veux jouer avec nous?

-Xigbar… A quoi veux-tu _jouer _?

-Rien de méchant voyons. Juste le jeu de la bouteille.

-… J'ai un livre à lire. Ah, et n'emmène pas Roxas dans ton jeux tordu.

-Tché, t'es vraiment pas drôle Sexi.

-… Et arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Zexion ! On mange !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas faim.

-Ah. T'es sûr ? On mange du Volatile grillé ce soir.

-Ne me parlez plus **jamais** de Volatiles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Oh! Zexion!

-Ou-wah! Saïx? Qu… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

-Tu n'aurais pas vu quelqu'un avec une boite de biscuit dans les mains ?

-Une boite de biscuit ? Euh… Non, désolé.

-… Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Bien, merci quand même.

-*Je sens que cette histoire va mal se terminer.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah, un bon bain tranquille. Après une telle journée, il n'y a rien de mieux.

-Yaouh! Chaud devant!

*SPLASH!*

-… DEMYX!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tiens, tu es toujours debout Luxord ?

-Oui.

-… Il ya quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-…

-Bon, si tu ne veux pas me répondre.

-Attends ! Zexion, il faut que tu m'aides !

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai perdu contre Xigbar !

-Ne me dit pas que tu as joué avec lui au jeu de la bouteille ?

-Si… Comment ai-je pu perdre à ce genre de jeu ?

-… Tu sais que Xigbar triche toujours au jeu de la bouteille pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ?

-Oui ! Moi aussi ! Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à tomber sur lui quand je lançais la bouteille ! C'est impossible ! Pourquoi ?

-Disons que c'est parce que Xigbar fait toujours en sorte de tomber sur Demyx et que toi tu ne tombes jamais sur lui.

-… Je vais tuer Demyx !

-*Je crois que je viens de faire une connerie.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Zexion, je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui.

-Et bien… Je… Tu m'écoutes même si tu lis et qu'il est hyper tard hein ?

-Oui.

-Je… Je… Je t'aime !

-Oui.

-… Euh, Zexion ? T'as entendu ce que j'ai dis ?

-Hm, oui, c'est bien.

-… Zexion m'aime paaaaas !

*lève la tête de son livre.*

-Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Demyx ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*léger ronflement*

-… hm ! Hmm ! Hmmmm !

-Coucou Zexion.

-Qu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Demyx ?

-Je viens passer la nuit !

-… Dégage.

-Tu peux pas dire ça. Pas dans _cette _condition.

-Quelle condition ?

-Celle qui fait que ton pantalon est devenu trop étroit à cet endroit là.

- !

* * *

><p>Et je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;)<p>

Une 'titite review?


	3. Saïx

Coucou ^.^

Les aventures de l'Organisation XIII continue avec Saïx!  
>Un véritable enfer -.-'<p>

Je suis restée des semaines sans la moindre inspiration, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Du coup, j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon après-midi à penser aux conneries que j'allais écrire xD

D'ailleurs, en écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai découvert une chose : Saïx est trop de mauvaise fois ! =o  
>Ça m'a trop scotchée quand j'ai découvert ça. Et puis je me suis dit: La classe *-*<p>

Bref ^^'

Comme vous l'aurez déjà remarqué, mon but est de trouver un moyen pour chaque personnage de les tourner un peu au ridicule. En faite, je m'éclate comme une petite folle en accentuant leurs défauts :D

J'espère que mon Saïx vous plaira (et aussi Xemnas, parallèlement)

* * *

><p><strong>L'organisation XIII, jour 3 :<strong>

**Saïx **

-Maître Xemnas ?

-Oui.

-Il est temps de vous coucher.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Sept heures maître.

-Seulement ? Laisse-moi encore en compagnie de Kingdom Hearts quelques heures.

-*J'aurais dû préciser sept heures du _matin._*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Zexion ! Lèves-toi, j'ai besoin de ton ai…

-Hmm. Ours p'mâch…

-Mais qu'est-ce que Demyx fait dans le lit de Zexion ?

-Hmm. Aime Zexi…

-*Alors c'est pour cela qu'ils sont tout nus…*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Dépêchez-vous de manger, et surtout toi Roxas. J'ai une mission pour toi.

-Oui, Saïx.

-Bien. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Saïx ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit déjeuner ?

-C'est Axel qui m'as dit que si je buvais un litre de lait par jour, j'allais grandir plus vite.

-Je ne parlais pas de cela. Pourquoi des sardines si tôt le matin ?

-C'est Axel qui m'as dis ça aussi. Comme ça, je vais devenir aussi grand et fort que lui !

-… Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec Axel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah, Demyx, tu tombes bien. Je te cherchais.

-Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire pour toi ?

-Hier, une personne est entrée par effraction dans mon bureau.

-…Et ?

-Et je sais que c'est toi. Tu es de corvée de nettoyage pour le reste de la semaine.

-Qu… ! Mais c'est pas juste-euh ! Même Zexion il en a mangé !

-… Ne discute pas mes ordres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Saïx ! On a un problème !

-Que se passe-t-il Marluxia ?

-C'est Lexaeus. Il a disparut.

-Mais non, je l'ai envoyé en mission.

-Mais… Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus de cinq jours… Où l'as-tu envoyé ?

-Au pays des merveilles, dans le labyrinthe.

-Mais… Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a pas le sens de l'orientation !

-Je sais. *Ah bon ? Mince alors.* C'est pour qu'il s'entraine. Laisse-le.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maître Xemnas ? Je vous ai apporté votre repas. Du maïs, des tomates et du poulet.

-Merci. Pose-les là.

-Vous allez le manger n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être. Sûrement. Si j'ai faim.

-Monsieur, je vous en prie, vous devez manger.

-Et bien… Et si tu me nourrissais ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai vu cela, il n'y a pas longtemps à la télé. Il dise que les couples doivent se nourrir mutuellement, bouche à bouche.

-Mais… Tous les couples ne font pas cela !

-Vraiment… Fais-le.

-Mais…

-Maintenant !

-Oui Maître…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah mais ! Saïx, vous n'avez l'air pas bien. Ça va ?

-Non. Laisses-moi seul Xion.

-Je… Si vous voulez, j'ai une potion dans ma chambre, ça devrait vous requinquer. Elle contient un mélange de poulet, de tomate et de maïs, c'est très efficace.

-Xion.

-Oui ?

-Dégage où je sens que je vais m'énerver pour de bon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Demyx ! Viens ici tout de suite ! DEMYX !

-Oh là, calmos, j'arrive. Faut pas être pressé comme ça, on a tout notre temps.

-Demyx, je peux savoir où tu étais il y a exactement vingt-cinq minutes ?

-Euh… Ici… Et là…

-N'aurais-tu pas, à tout hasard, forcé la porte du laboratoire à Vexen ?

-Ah, c'est bien possible en effet.

-Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu as laissé s'échapper touts les Plantes Toxiques !

-Je sais.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

-Bah… C'est que j'ai une musique à faire moi.

-J'en ai rien à faire ! Vas me les attraper tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve !

-Euh… Si je peux permettre, t'es _déjà_ énervé.

-Demyx, DÉGAGE !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Saïx ?

-Quoi ?

-Je… Je trouvais que vous étiez sur les nerfs alors… Je vous ai rapporté la potion dont je vous parlez tout à l'heure.

-Xion, fais moi plaisir.

-Oui ?

-DÉGAGE !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah, enfin tranquille.

-Hé, Isa !

-Axel… Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi.

-Ah, désolé, j'ai oublié. Bref, je me demandais, t'aurais pas vu Roxas par hasard ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ? Cool, il est où ?

-Je l'ai envoyé en mission à la plage.

-Ah.

-Pourquoi, tu lui voulais quelque chose ? Encore une histoire de sardine ?

-Ahahah, t'es au courant ? En faite, c'était une blague, mais il m'a pris au sérieux, alors je voulais le prévenir, c'est tout.

-Ce n'était pas malin comme blague. Ce matin, il a bu un litre de lait et cinq sardines.

-Héhéhé, je sais…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Xaldin, viens ici.

-Oui ?

-Vas chercher Lexaeus dans le labyrinthe. Discrètement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne pose pas de question, vas-y.

-Ok. J'aurais le droit à quoi en échange ?

-… Rien. Vas-y.

-Radin…

-T'as dit quoi ?

-Rien…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Maître Xemnas, il est l'heure de prendre votre bain.

-Non, je veux encore observer Kingdom Hearts.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant. Il faut vous laver.

-Alors seulement si tu viens avec moi.

-Que… Mais…

-Un problème ?

-Non, Maître. Aucun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Dis donc Saïx, t'as l'air claqué, t'as fait quoi dans le grand bain ?

-… Rien qui ne te concerne.

-Oh, allez, tu peux me le dire à moi non ?

- Xigbar, ne m'emmerde pas. Je suis fatigué, dégage de ma chambre.

-Pas possible.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Aujourd'hui t'es de corvée de vaisselle, et tu l'as toujours pas faite.

-Et merde…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-*Enfin fini, je vais pouvoir dormir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au dos avec toutes les conneries que Maître Xemnas m'a fait faire.*

-Bois bien plus que tu n'le dois, c'est à ma taverne que tu bois ! Bois bien plus que tu n'le dois, c'est à ma…

-La ferme DEMYX !

* * *

><p>Et voilà une troisième journée qui s'achève, dans la joie et la bonne humeur! xD<p>

Je ne sais pas vous, mais je sens qu'il y en a qui on trop regardé la télé ;p


	4. Lexaeus

Oui, je sais, je suis une vilaine, vilaine fille .

Voilà pourquoi je poste ce chapitre avec un peu plus de contenu que les autres, pour me faire pardonner. Parce que je ne compte plus les jours depuis le dernier chapitre... *regarde trèèèès loin en arrière*. Hum. Ouais quand même.

Enfin :)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^ (PS: relisez peut-être le jour trois avant, histoire de vous remettre dans le bain ;) encore désolée... D'ailleurs, vous pouvez remercier Laemia, parce que c'est elle qui m'a botté les fesses pour que je poste la suite u.u)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>L'Organisation XIII, jour 4 :<strong>

**Lexaeus**

-*Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis là ? Je n'arrive même pas à trouver l'objet de ma mission… Foutu labyrinthe. Si seulement-*

-Lexaeus !

-*Ah… Xaldin.*

-Bah dis donc, tu verrais ta tête ! Allez viens, j'ai trouvé la plante que tu devais tuer, et je l'ai éliminée. On RàC.

-*Hé ! C'était ma mission, pas la tienne ! Saleté…* D'accord.

-Sérieux, tu devrais apprendre à parler plus.

-… Je t'emmerde, ça te va ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lexaeus ! J'ai eu peur, tu vas bien ?

-*Oh, Luxord…* Oui.

-Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, à pas revenir comme ça. Saïx a abusé sur ce coup là j'trouve, t'envoyer dans un labyrinthe alors que t'as pas le sens de l'orientation.

- Hum.

-Oh, et faut que je te raconte, c'est horrible, tu vois avec Xigbar, c'est de pire en pire ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ce crétin de musicien ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire à ton avis ?

-*Parce que Luxord est après Xigbar et Xigbar est après Demyx… ? Je ne savais pas.* Aller jouer ?

-Jouer ? Mais oui ! T'es un génie Lexaeus, un génie ! Il suffit que je le défis à un strip-poker, après tout, les cartes c'est mon point fort, et comme ça je…

*s'éloigne en exposant toute sa tactique*

-*Strip-poker ? C'est quoi ce truc ?*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*cherche des biscuits dans le placard*

-*J'ai faim… J'ai faim… J'ai faim… J'ai f-*

-Lexaeus, on peut savoir ce que tu fous dans le placard à balais ?

-… J'ai faim…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Voilà.

*pose une feuille de papier sur le bureau*

-Trois lignes ? C'est tout ce que tu as marqué ?

-Xaldin a tué ma proie.

-Ah… Il m'a pourtant certifié que c'était toi.

-*L'enflure, je vais le tuer la prochaine fois que je le vois, je vais en faire de la pâtée pour chien* Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Vraiment ? Bon, je te crois. Tu peux partir.

-Hum.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-*Bon, je vais mettre la table, comme personne ne l'a fait. Tiens ? Mais où sont les assiettes ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ici ? Ils les ont toutes cassées ou quoi ? Ah, oui, elles sont cassées… Qui était de corvée de vaisselle ces jours-ci ?*

-Ah, Lexaeus ! Tu tombes bien ! On a plus aucunes assiettes pour manger, va falloir que tu ailles en récupérer. J'avais bien proposé une de mes inventions, mais bizarrement, ils n'ont pas voulu. Enfin.

-*Et ils ont bien fait. Mais… Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?* Vex-

-Bon j'y vais. T'as intérêt à te grouiller, on mange dans moins de trente minutes !

-*… Mais qui est le con qui a fait la vaisselle hier ?!*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hé, Lexaeus !

-Axel ?

-Il parait que t'as donné des conseils en amour à Luxord.

-*… Vraiment ?*Hum.

-Tu pourrais faire pareil pour moi ? Tu vois, avec Roxas on est super bien et tout, et tout, mais en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à communiquer avec lui à cause d'une blague que je lui ai faite alors je…

-*Mais pourquoi il me raconte tout ça lui ? M'énerve, j'ai besoin d'aller aux petits coins…*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lexaeus ? C'est pas souvent qu'on te voit dans la salle commune.

-… Rien.*Comment lui dire qu'en vrai je me suis encore perdu sur le chemin des toilettes ?*

-Oh, et faut que je te raconte, c'est horrible, tu vois avec Xigbar…

-*Et c'est reparti pour un tour… Je sens que je vais finir par en tuer un…*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-*Enfin l'heure du goûter, je commençais à avoir faim moi.*

-CHAUD DEVANT !

*SPLASH !*

-Aaarg ! Punaise ! Chaud !

-Hé, j'avais dit « CHAUD DEVANT », c'est pas ma faute, hein !

-Demyx… Que faisais-tu ?

-C'était l'eau chaude pour le thé de Zexion. Maintenant, je suis bon pour retourner voir Axel…

-… Et le goûter ?

-Oh, t'es pas au courant ? Normalement c'est au tour de Larxène. Mais comme d'hab', elle sèche. Bon, j'y retourne, t'as qu'à te prendre un yaourt dans le frigo !

-*… Un _yaourt _? Mais il veut me tuer !* (1)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-...

-... .. ... .. ?

-... ?

-.. .. ... ... .. ... ... .

- .. ... ..

-... .. ... .

- !

-... ... .. ... ... .

-.. ... ...

-... .. Et surtout ne dis rien à personne !

-Oui, bien sûr.*Ah vraiment, cela fait du bien de discuter avec le chef de temps en temps.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-*Il faut que je prenne une douche, je pue... Bon, c'est par où déjà la salle de bain ?*

-Lexaeus !

-...Oui Demyx ?

-J'ai prévu une petite fête mousse dans la salle de bain, tu viens ? Je sens que ça va être génialissime !

-... Je ne sais pas. J'ai des choses à faire.

-Oh, c'est vrai ? Bon dommage, je dirais à Luxord que tu peux pas le faire alors. Apparemment, il devait te parler d'un truc super important. Je lui avais pourtant dis que c'était pas ton truc les soirées mousses.

-*Je le savais... Ah. Merde. Ma douche. Tant pis, ça vaut mieux que de supporter Luxord.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-*Bon, je fais quoi maintenant moi ? Je pue, j'ai faim, j'ai sommeil. Et j'ai surtout franchement la dalle ! Tiens, Larxène...* Larxène ?

-Hum ? Oh, Lexaeus ! Dis donc, c'est rare de te voir parler en premier.

-... On mange quand ? Il est presque minuit et j'ai faim.

-Bah, si tu veux manger faut aller à la soirée mousse, Demyx a commandé des pizzas. Hors de question que je cuisine dans ce cas-là.

-*De toute façon, tu trouves toujours une raison de pas le faire. J'ai faim.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Lexaeus !

-*Et merde...*Oui Luxord ?

-J'en ai marre ! A cause de sa soirée mousse, Demyx a encore tout gâché !

-Ah...

-Et en plus-

-Lexaeus !

-*Oh punaise, maintenant Axel...*

-Hé, je lui parlais en premier !

-Hein ? Mais j'en ai rien à faire c'est super important ! Lexaeus, faut qu'on parle. J'ai expliqué à Roxas et depuis-

-Mais je te dis que je lui parlais en premier !

-*Je vais en tuer un...*

-Et moi que j'en avais rien à faire ! J'ai besoin de ses conseils, là ! C'est bon, c'est retenu ? Alors dégage.

-Non mais oh ! J'étais là en premier !

-*Mon seuil de tolérance vient d'atteindre ses limites.*

*s'en va*

-Que... Lexaeus, tu vas où ?!

-Loin de vos conneries. Le premier qui me parle se prend un coup de bouclier, c'est clair ?

-...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-*Bon, je vais dormir j'en peux plus. Mais j'ai faim... Tiens, c'est quoi ça ? Une pizza ? Sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre ?*

*ramasse et voit le papier*

-* « Pour toi, pizza double bœuf comme tu les aimes. Merci de faire le compte-rendu à ma place, X. »* ...Xaldin, t'es un homme mort.

* * *

><p>(1) : Les fans de Kev' Adams auront reconnu la blague x)<p>

Et voilà comment se termine la magnifique journée de notre cher Lexaeus ^^

J'ai envie de dire: Mon pauvre choupi, moi aussi je voudrais pas être prise pour un agent matrimonial xD

J'attend des reviews de votre part, même si c'est pour me dire: "Franchement, t'en auras mis du temps pour nous pondre la suite!" ;)

J'espère que la magnifique vie de ces deux semaines de l'Organisation XIII vous plait (et encore, on en ai qu'à quatre jours, attendez de voir la suite ; ) )


	5. Xigbar

Et voilà la suite haute en couleur de notre histoire ;)

Normalement, j'avais prévu de faire la journée de Xigbar plus tard. Sauf qu'il y a eut la soirée mousse :D Alors je me suis dit que tiens, ça pouvait être drôle.  
>Mais bon, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vaut ce chapitre, surtout que ça bouleverse assez ma trame en faite -.-' Enfin, on verra bien ^^<p>

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée en compagnie de notre cher Xigbar!

* * *

><p><strong>L'Organisation XIII, jour 5 :<strong>

**Xigbar**

-Xigbar chéri, debout~

-Ah... Qu'est-ce que... Hein ?! Luxord ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit !

-Quoi ?! T'es horrible, après tout ce qu'on a fait hier soir !

-Hier soir ? La soirée mousse, Demyx, le jeu de la bouteille et... Oh. J'ai couché avec toi.

-Oui on l'a enfin fait, j'suis super content ! Mais, Xigbar, ça va ? T'es tout pâle ?

-J'ai couché avec Luxord...

*s'évanoui*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*se réveille*

-Punaise j'ai fait un de cauchemar de dingue.

-Xigbar ! Hé ça va mieux ? Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

-Ah ! Oh mon Dieu Luxord !

-Oh, t'es mignon ! J'ai même le droit à un surnom maintenant. Je savais pas que tu me voyais comme un Dieu mon Xigbar chéri.

-C'était pas un cauchemar... Non, si. C'EST un cauchemar !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Xigbar, Xibgar !

-Hé, salut petite. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Et bien, c'est qu'on t'attend tous pour manger.

-Hum. Rappelle-moi qui dois cuisiner aujourd'hui ?

-Luxord !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*mange des biscuits*

-QUI A PRIT MES BISCUITS ! DEMYX !

-Ah non Saïx, cette fois, c'est moi.

-Tu pourrais peut-être lui dire non ? Le pauvre Demyx va encore s'en prendre plein la tête.

-Zexion ? Depuis quand t'es là toi ?

-J'viens d'arriver. Et je repars, je fuis Larxène.

-Pourquoi ?

-... Pour rien. *s'en va*

-Moi, je vais devoir parler avec ma folle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-On s'en fout on y va pas, on a que s'cacher sous les draps, on commandera des pizzas, toi, la télé et moi. On appelle on s'excuse, on improvise, on trouve quelque chose, on a qu'à dire à tes amis qu'on les aime pas et puis tant pis. La, la, la, la- Wah ! Xigbar !

-Oh, ne t'arrête pas pour moi Demyx, continue.

-Euh... Ouais, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça.

-Ah oui, sinon quoi ?

-Bah, sinon j'appelle Luxord.

-Tu peux pas il t'aime pas.

- On est moins en froid depuis hier soir. Tiens d'ailleurs, il arrête pas d'en parler à tout le monde. C'est fou les détails qu'il peut donner !

-...

-Bien. Gentil Xigbar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mon cher Xigbar, tu tombes bien. Car justement, je te cherchais.

-Xemnas ? Vous êtes pas dans votre tour ?

-Oh non, Saïx m'a obligé d'en sortir. Je voudrais que tu ailles le punir pour moi. Tu auras une bonne récompense à la clé. Tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux.

-J'pourrais devenir le maître de l'Organisation ?

-Non.

-En être le dirigeant dans l'ombre, et vous sous les projecteurs ? Avoir le siège le plus haut de l'assemblée ?

-Non et non.

-... Vous pouvez faire en sorte que Luxord arrête de me tourner autour et de raconter nos débats d'hier soir ?

-Non plus. C'est beaucoup trop amusant à regarder pour que j'arrête une telle chose.

-... Et vous dites que je peux demander ce que j'veux ?

-Oui. A quelques exceptions près.

-...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hé ! Mais si ce n'est pas Monsieur-au-fétichisme-des-tétons que voilà !

-Larxène. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-C'est pas moi qui raconte ça, c'est Luxord. Alors, c'était comment ? Raconte!

-*Je trouve Luxord, je le fusille sur place.*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Asperges fraiches sur lit de tomate persillées avec ses carottes râpées, surplombé de ciboulette fine.

-Nan mais je parlais du truc là, dans mon verre Marluxia.

-Oh oui bien sûr. Purée de banane rose mélangée à des morceaux de pomme reinette avec son coulis de framboise, agrémenté feuille de rose. Tout vient de mon jardin évidemment.

-Et c'est délicieux, comme d'habitude.

-Je sais, merci Vexen. N'oublie pas que tu as ton dessert spécial qui t'attends après.

-Hum. Marluxia, s'il te plaît, pas à table.

-Ouais, on s'en fout de ta vie sexuelle.

-Dis celui qui laisse son amant étaler la leur un peu partout.

-... Luxord est un homme mort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Hé Larxène, j'ai oublié de te demander un truc tout à l'heure.

-Ouais quoi ? Si ton nouveau chéri avait bien parlé de la longueur de ton engin ? T'en fais pas, il fait que ça !

-Vraiment ? Hum, plutôt flatteur. Enfin, c'est pas pour ça que je veux te parler. T'as fait quoi à Zexion pour qu'il te fuie comme ça ?

-Héhéhé.

-Alors ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que l'habit de mariée lui irait bien ?

-Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis.

-Tu vois ? Tu vas m'aider ?

-Et comment ! Oh, et faut demander l'aide de Demyx, je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord !

*ricanes ricanes ricanes*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Xigbar chéri~

-Mon cher Luxord ! Viens là, viens là.

-Oh, je suis tellement content que tu prennes notre relation aussi bien !

-Oui bien sûr.

*sort ses fusils*

-Maintenant, tu as trois secondes pour te mettre à courir.

-Hein ?

-Trois...

-Euh, Xigbar chéri ?

-Deux...

-Non, attend, qu'est-ce que tu...

-Un...

-Au secours !

-Reviens ici espèce d'ordure ! J'vais t'apprendre, moi, à étaler ma vie privée !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-*Ah, ça fait du bien. Plus jamais je ne referais l'erreur de coucher avec ce type.*

-Xigbar.

-...Lexaeus ?

-...

-... ? Tu voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? T'as encore perdu ta langue ou quoi?

-La prochaine fois que Luxord vient se plaindre à moi à cause de toi, je pète un câble. Sur toi. Voilà. T'es prévenu.

-Hein ? J'ai le droit de dire que j'ai rien compris à ton histoire ?

-... Non.

-Ah. Bah j'ai rien compris quand même. Bye, j'dois parler avec Demyx.

-... Lui aussi.

-De quoi ?

-Non. Rien. Laisse tomber.

-Ok. Bye.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Euh... Xigbar ?

-Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la demi-portion?

-Que tu ne l'appelles plus comme ça déjà. Et aussi que tu me dises si tu sais où est Axel.

-Nan, pourquoi ?

-Il avait promit de me dire comment on fait les bébés.

-Oh, mais si tu veux moi j'peux te le dire.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui bien sûr. *evil smile*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Demyx ! J'ai une proposition à te faire !

-... De quel genre ?

-Oh, fais pas cette tête, je vais pas t'agresser *enfin, pas tout de suite*. C'est par rapport à Zexion. Larxène a eut une idée de génie.

-Ah oui ?

-Yep. Tu ne trouves pas que l'habit de mariée lui irait bien ?

-Avec des froufrous, une longue traine et tout ?

-Yep.

-Mais carrément ! Ah. Par contre il voudra jamais la mettre...

-C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de toi. Écoute-moi bien, on va faire comme ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Xigbar !

-Saïx ?

-Tu pars en mission. Immédiatement.

-Hein ? Ah mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? J'irais demain.

-C'est maintenant où je te mets en équipe avec Luxord.

-... J'te hais.

-Je sais. Maintenant tu vas à Agrabah et tu me ramènes Xaldin. Cet idiot ne veut plus repartir.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Apparemment, il serait rentré en « osmose » avec son lui intérieur grâce à une sorte de shaman, et depuis il passe son temps à danser avec des nanas qui font des trucs bizarres avec leur ventre et leurs mains.

-Et c'est _moi_ que tu envoies pour aller le chercher ?

-Oui.

-T'as peur de rien toi.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais : « J'y vais tout de suite. » *En même temps, Xaldin qui fait la danse du ventre, ça vaut le coup d'œil. Je sens que je vais encore pas dormir de la nuit moi !*

* * *

><p>Et voilà, journée finie.<p>

J'avais décidé de terminer ça différemment que pour les autres. Et puis je ne voyais pas Xigbar aller docilement se coucher de toute façon, donc c'était soit ça soit une fin louche. Donc j'ai préféré faire intervenir Saïx (et Xaldin)! Mais l'image de Xaldin faisant la danse du ventre, personnellement, ça me fait peur...

Enfin ^^

Une petite review? :)


End file.
